una loca y bizarra aventura en Devil May Cry
by sakura-sparda
Summary: un par de hermana compra un juego y luego te terminarlo, son teletransportadas a este y se encuentran con suertas personas que jamas ensaron ver en persona este fic es en colaboracion con mi hermana rating T por si acaso no se sabe lo que nuestras mentes(pervertidas y fujoshis mentes) pueden tramar XD porfa dejen reviwes o nos pondremos muy tristes no pondremos actualizar! T.T
1. Chapter 1 - prologo(SAM)

**_saku:bueno,como dije en el summary este fic tiene dos escritoras,yo y mi hermana n.n_**

**_como siempre,los personajes no nos pertenecen,los tomamos prestodos para estas locas ideas y para joder a los sparda_**

**_sui:ahi te voy dante!_**

**_saku:ahi te voy vergil! no saldras virgen de aqui!_**

Me presentare primero: mi nombre es Samantha pero todos me dicen Sam ,tengo 17 años pero todo mundo me jode con no parece por mi actitud algo infantil y mi exterior XD, tengo una hermana menor(que por su actitud y sobreprotección parece mayor que yo) su nombre es Vanessa pero todos le decimos Vane, yo tengo el cabello súper largo(algunas amigas me dicen rapuncel por eso XD)que llega hasta más debajo de la cadera , oscuro, casi negro, pero las puntas las tengo teñidas en un café claro y ondulado, también tengo un flequillo algo…larguito XD jejeje Mi hermana es más alta que yo, tiene 15 años tiene el cabello igual de ondulado que el mío pero más corto, hasta los hombros.

Era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro:

Estaba a la venta el juego de devil may cry 4, mi hermana y yo lo habíamos estado esperando desde que lo anunciaron, trabajamos muy duro para ahorrar dinero, juntamos nuestras mesadas, trabajaos como niñeras(los peores días de mi vida!)Y luego de trabajar unos días en unas tiendas, teníamos el dinero, así que mi hermana fue a comprarlo a la "Game store" mientras yo estaba tirada en el sofá en mi típica pose (cabeza abajo y los pies elevados XD), viendo nuestra Xbox como si el juego estuviera ahí mágicamente, cuando de repente una sombra entro corriendo y gritando a la casa, era mi hermana.

Ya lo tengo! —grito mi hermana a entrar a la casa.

Alfin!—dije yo al ver la caratula del juego, tomando uno de los controles—rápido ponlo!

Ya voy—dijo ella poniendo el juego y encendiendo la consola.

Y lo típico, los anuncios de la capcom y la intro,al comenzar el juego la pantalla se puso extraña, una imagen como una espiral se pudo por unos segundos y luego un parpadeo para que el juego comenzara, creí que era un raro glitch pero no le tome importancia y al parecer mi hermana tampoco. En la primera misión, no sé si fue que yo me lo imagine o mis lentes estilo leopardo (xD originales según yo) me hacían ver cosas, pero me pareció ver que Nero y Dante le sonreían a la pantalla…..o mejor dicho a nosotras, cosa que duraba solo unos segundos. No sé si mi hermana lo había visto pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir jugando.

Duramos todo el día jugando y casi a las 12 de la noche estábamos casi al final, al terminar y ser exactamente las 12 la TV se apagó, por suerte lo habíamos guardado y cuando nos íbamos a ir, se encendió otra vez pero con el mismo vórtice que vimos al principio, intente apagar la TV pero no pasaba nada, ese día nuestros padres nos habían dejado solas para irse con sus amigos(que raro ¬¬) así que no había nadie quien nos ayudara, el vórtice comenzaba a aspíralo todo, incluso a nosotras, intente aferrarme a los muebles pero no resistí y las dos entramos….

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Todo estaba negro, oí una voz, era la de mi hermana. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me levante del suelo, habíamos sido como tele transportadas a un extraño lugar. Mire mi ropa por un raro reflejo y vi que traílla lo que estaba usando desde que estábamos jugando, mi camisa larga asta más debajo de los muslos con la "clave de sol" y la "clave de fa" formando un corazón, un pantalón algo corto negro y unas simples sandalias. Mi hermana estaba usando una blusa negra, que hacia resaltar un poco sus pechos, con el símbolo de mago de oz sin mangas, también un pantalón corto de mezclilla y unas converse algo altas negras con blanco

Dónde estamos?—le pregunte algo maread por el golpe que me lleve al caer al suelo.

Mira frente a ti—me dijo feliz, como era posible que estuviera así al caer de nos cuantos metros y estar en un lugar desconocido!?

Hice lo que me dijo y….no supe que decir…frente a mi estaba un edificio muy conocido para mí, con sus letras en neón rojas y la "D" parpadeando, se alzaba "Devil May Cry" no supe cómo ni cuándo pero me levante olvidando el dolor que tenía en mi pierna izquierda y entre, seguida de mi hermana.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

El interior estaba hecho un asco total! Tal y como lo esperaba: cajas de pizza en el escritorio, sofá y sillones, además de las cajas de pizza, el escritorio tenía vasos con restos de helado de fresa y latas con jugo de tomate.

Este lugar está más sucio que mi habitación—pensé cuando mi madre me decía que dormía en un chiquero pero….a quien no le da pereza limpiar?!

En que iba?...A sí! Ya me acorde. Además de los restos de comida, había mucho polvo, ahora veo porque mi nariz me estaba dando un poco de comezón, voltee a ver a mi hermana y estaba viendo y tocando (XD no soy la única que ve con las manos) la rockola que al prestar atención estaba encendida y sonaba una ligera melodía que según mi mente, era de guns n roses pero no

Me fije en la batería que estaba ahí toque con curiosidad los platillos, luego dirigí mi mirada a las cabezas de demonio que habían ahí, luego mi atención fue puesta en el retrato que estaba en el escritorio, obviamente sabia de quien era pero me acerque y lo tome entre mis manos mientras Vane estaba viendo aun la rockola, buscando tal vez alguna otra canción.

Mi mirada se volvió hasta las espadas, mejor dicho, Rebellion, me acerque queriendo tocarla pero un empujón de mi hermana me lo impidió.

Cuidado!—dijo cuándo me sentí en el suelo y escuche algo como un disparo y unos cuantos mechones claros caían en mi cara, el idiota que disparo me corto unos mechones! Samantha está enojada! Nadie corta mi cabello.


	2. Chapter 2 - prologo(VANE)

**_sui:Hola a todos ^-^U yo soy Suikami hermanita de Sakura, le ayudare en este fic ya que asi me lo pidio y pues como se dijo antes los personajes de Devil May Cry no nos pertenecen (T-T es una lastima) pero que se le hara xD lo tomamos prestados para este fic :3 veremos que le haremos jejeje. No se pierdan estes y los proximos caps ;D estarán tan buenisimos como dante sin ropa, xD jejeje_**

**_saku:o a vergil muy sexy y violable_**

**_sui:pero dante esta mas sexy_**

**_saku:vergil es mas violable y sexy con su frialdad XD_**

**_sui:dante ¬¬_**

**_saku:vergil ¬¬ _**

**_sui:DANTE! _**

**_saku:VERGIL!_**

**_sui:mejor dejemos a los lectores leer tranquilos si?_**

**_saku:ok...vergil es mas sexy_**

**_sui:¬¬_**

Bueno… me toca presentarme aunque ya dijeron mucho de mi, bueno mi nombre es Vanessa pero me suelen decir Vane, tengo 15 años soy hermana menor de Sam aunque por mis conductas de anciana menopausica aparento mas edad , mi cabello es ondulado de un color castaño oscuro, solo llega hasta mis hombros y en las puntas estan teñidas de un tono rubio (en un momento de loquera familiar me cayo agua oxigenada y las puntas cambiaron) Tengo cara de congelador digo cara de pocos amigos debes en cuando (cuando ando como anciana menopausica)

Pues ya que saben un poco de mi seguire contando todo era un dia comun y ordinario:

Ya porfin se habia dado la gran noticia de la venta de Devil May Cry 4 mi hermana y yo con esfuerzos, lagrimas sudor, paciencia y resistecia trabajamos como niñeras pa reunir el dinero el trabajo de niñeras era muy dificil pero con ello alcanzamos el monto suficiente para comprar el videojuego.

Como alma que lleva el diablo me voy a la tienda "Game store" a comprarlo resulta que cuando llegue se habia agotado el juego estaba muy triste pero el vendedor se apiado de mi y me regalo un DMC4 lo que era extraño ya que esas tiendas eran tacaña pero sin mucha importancia y con algo de desconfianza lo acepto, todo esto ya se parecia como esas tediosas Creepypasta que se inventaban los loquenderos , mientras me iba a mi casa empece a pensar varias cosas sobre el juego que me regalaron y ese vendedor lucia extraño me preguntaba si este juego estaria hacqueado para jugarnos unas bromas pesadas.

Al llegar a mi casa para evitar esos absurdos pensaminetos grito avisandole a mi hermana que consegui el juego

Ya lo tengo! —grito al entrar a la casa.

Alfin!—dijo ella al ver la caratula del juego, tomando uno de los controles—rápido ponlo!

Ya voy—comente poniendo el juego y encendiendo la consola

Todo transcurrio con normalidad pasaron los anuncion de Capcom, la intro, pero en el comienzo del juego aparece un extraño espiral (muy a lo creepypasta ¬¬) pero no le preste mucho atencion ya que me imaginaba algo asi mi hermana cargaba sus lentes de leopardo (me dije que algundia mientras dormia ella se los quemaria XD) luego Dante y Nero hacen sus apariciones pero nos miraban fijamente no, no era que miraban a algun personaje del videojuego sus miradas era penetrantes tan fijas a nosotras, siento un escalofrio que me pasa por mi espina dorsal al ver la sonrisa de dante pero luego de eso volvi a la normalidad y aquella sensacion se marcho .

Todo el dia la pasamos jugando hasta las 12 de la noche estabamos solas nuestros padres no venian por asuntos laborales a partir que el reloj dio las 12:00pm es que empezo lo bueno, la tele se apago gracias a los dioses que habiamos guardado si no mi ataque de ira serian peores que cuando te borran una partida de pokemon (con la pokedex llena, haber vencido todos los lideres de gimnasio y el campeon) prosiguiendo el espiral del inicio aparecio y nos absorvio tratamos de aferrarnos a los muebles pero todo fue en vano caimos pesadamente en el suelo y desperte mirando un caracteristico letrero sabia de que era y sorprendida me quede helada.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Luego de unos segundos congelada parpadeo sin dejar de creer en lo que mis ojos me mostraban el vortice me absovio con la ropa que llevábamos, yo estaba usando una blusa negra, que hacia resaltar un poco sus pechos, con el símbolo de mago de oz sin mangas, también un pantalón corto de mezclilla y unas converse algo altas negras con blanco, observo a mi hermana y la empiezo a llamar. Una vez que ella despierta me comenta:

Dónde estamos?—me pregunto algo mareads por el golpe que se llevo al caer al suelo.

Mira frente a ti— digo feliz, a pesar de caer varios metros al saber donde estabamos me encontraba feliz

El rostro de mi hermana era un poema al ver el letrero luego ella entra y yo le sigo.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Al entrar ya me imaginaba que el lugar vuelto un basurero como era Dante no habia que sorprenderse pero el local le hacia falta cariño observaba por encima las cosas y me llamo mucho la atencion la rockola esta se encontraba encendida y tenia una cancion de guns n roses pero como el tono estaba bajo no pude reconocer que cancion era exactamente , en ello queria buscar otra musica y empece a ver los discos al ver que podia colocar.

Todas las canciones que tenian eran excelente era dificil tomar una decision asi que mejor dejo el mismo disco en ello veo un resplandor al final de la sala que iba en direccion a mi hermana que se encontraba embelezada viendo a Rebellion esta queria tocarla pero yo la empujo .

-CUIDADO! Digo cuando escucho el disparo y la bala habia rozado a mi hermana quitandole algunos mechones.

-Nadie corta mi cabello! Comento mi hermana colerica

-Quien eres? muestrate de una vez! Menciono en tono demandante y una figura aparece un hombre alto de cabellera blanca y vestia su tipica gabardina Roja

Mi sorpresa era muy grande sentia que mi corazon latia a millon con solo verle su rostro, pensaba que todo esto era un sueño pero al parecer no lo era …

-Dante… susurro mientras me volvia mas nerviosa con cada paso que el daba para acercarse a nosotras

_**sui:bueno esto fue todo por hoy XD dos capitulos en un dia,porfa dejen reviews o no lo seguiremos**_

**_saku:siii porfa eso no cuesta nada! solo unos minutos y ya porfa! _**

**_sui:si no lo hacen no les dejaremos fanservice ok ¬¬_**

**_saku y sui:SAYOOO! MIINAA!_**


	3. Chapter 3la verdadera verdad(parte 1)

**_saku:hola fans! gracias por sus kawai reviews! ^w^/ hoy les traemos el tercer capitulo de esta kawai historia!_**

**_sui:perdonem a mi hermana,se comio muchos dulces y anda toda empalagosa ¬¬_**

**_saku:pero tu me queresh ashi verda? ^w^_**

**_sui:¬¬U como dije antes perdonenla_**

**_saku: ;n; no me queresh verda?_**

**_sui:no hermana si te quiero! 0_**

**_saku:no no es cierto! T.T_**

**_sui:bueno...mientras intento atrapar a mi hermana disfruten el fic_**

**_aqui las respuestas a los reviews_**

**_ -me: que bueno que te gusta pues XD nos austamos,ademas de que es para ponerle emocion al fic_**

**_luciano5rock:que bien que te guste y aqui esta el 3 cap_**

**_anime queen 1:gracias por creer en nosotras y aqui esta el cap n.n dedicado a ti_**

**_mitsuki-chan:aqui esta el cap 3 disfrutalo y gomen pero tenemos problemas con la inspiracion_**

**_LadyAniManga:gracias nn y claro habra mucho fanservise 3:) muajajajaja_**

**_los personajes no nos pertnecen,excepto sam y vane,los demas son de capcom, si fueran de nosotras habria mucho yaoi XD_**

Luego del susto/enojo con el disparo que corto varios de mis mechones, vi al que me había disparado, como había dicho mi hermana era dante!

Que mierda!?—me dije, no lo creía, dante!?

Vaya, vaya…unas nenitas perdidas?—dijo con su típico tono de voz burlón acercándose a nosotras

Oye tu idiota! Que te pasa!? Porque le haces esto a mi cabello!?(Es mi punto débil XD)—dije molesta acercándome a él con un palo que nosedondeputassalio ni cuandoputasloagarre—si mi hermana no me hubiera empujado, me hubieras matado! No soy ningún demonio ni enemigo para que hagas eso!

Entonces porque querías robar mi espada?—pregunto, acercándoseme más, invadiendo mi burbuja individual (xD)

Yo no la quería robar! Solo la iba a tocar y ya idiota semidemonio!—le grite literalmente en la cara ya que estaba muy, MUY, DEMACIADO cerca mío

Como dije antes, invadiendo mi burbuja individual, así que le golpee con el palo en la cabeza, haciendo que este se rompiera. Dante lo único que hizo fue levantar la vista porque la bajo (XD) cuando le di en la cabeza. No supe a qué hora (para variar yo de distraída) sentí un frio metal en mi frente

Tienes 5 segundos para decir quien te dijo eso y como entraron aquí antes de que apretar el gatillo y tu linda cabecita tenga un hueco-dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica que me dio miedo.

Me asuste, este idiota me quería matar! Sentí que eran los últimos segundos de mi vida, vi frente a mi toda mi infancia y la casi mitad de mi adolescencia (XD) pasar frente a mí.

5…..4…—comenzó a contar el peliblanco—

…—me quede muda, no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de decir algo incoherente (como si ser absorbida por un vórtice en tu hermana y llegar a una extraña dimensión donde te encuentres con el protagonista de tu videojuego favorita fuera lo más normal del mundo ¬¬)

3….2…. —la voz de dante, me saco de mis pensamientos. Por su hombro vi como mi hermana tomaba el palo que yo había usado.

SUELTALA!—grito mi hermana antes de partir el pedazo del palo en la cabeza de dante.

1…..—hizo caso omiso al golpe como si no hubiera pasado nada, apretando poco a poco el gatillo.

MI HERMANA Y YO ESTÁBAMOS TRANQUILAS EN CASA JUGANDO DEVIL MAY CRY 4 CUANDO YA ERA DE NOCHE U PORTAL TODO CREEPY NOS ABSORVIO Y CAIMOS AQUÍ! ENTRAMOS POR CURIOSIDAD AL RECONOCER EL LOCAL Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS!—dije gritando rápido por el miedo.

Je…ya lo sabía dijo el muy idiota riéndose mientras me quitaba su evory de la frente.

Que—fue lo único que pude decir, cayendo sentada al suelo.

Sé porque están aquí y lo del vórtice y todo porque yo las tarje aquí—sigue riendo el maldito demonio

_**saku:bueno ya saben!**_

_**sui:dejen reviews!**_

_**saku y sui:O LLORAREOS!**_


End file.
